


It's A Bad Idea (Me And You)

by sherlocks_left_nipple



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Arguing, Bi-Curiosity, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sad Michael, Self Harm, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocks_left_nipple/pseuds/sherlocks_left_nipple
Summary: based loosely off the song Bad Idea from Waitress (Rated Teen and Up for smut and sensitive topics)Jeremy and Christine manage to get together, but maybe it isn't all Jeremy thought it would be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AYE I HOPE THIS IS GOOD PLS ENJOY AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE THIS LMAO

Jeremy had worked so hard and done so many stupid things to finally get a date with Christine. He even took the Squip for Christ's sake. 

That's why Jeremy was so dreadfully disappointed when he realized that a romantic relationship with Christine wasn't what he really wanted.

Yes, Christine was a beautiful, kind, wonderful woman. She was everything anyone could ever want in a partner. Jeremy had made a critical error. He had pinned for her for so long. All the feelings he had inside of him towards Christine were simply just admiration and respect for her as a person. She was everything Jeremy wasn't. Jeremy wasn't happy, but stayed with her. She was so important to him. Even if he didn't want to date her, Jeremy still wanted to be her friend. She was a good person. He didn't feel he deserved her kindness. Especially since he had been lying to her about his feelings. He felt like a jerk. Either he would lie to her for the rest of their lives, of he could break up with her. He didn't want to do either of those things. The idea of hurting her crushed Jeremy. So he did the only thing that seemed logical. He got drunk. 

Jeremy felt stuck. He wanted to love Christine. Jeremy didn't want to be gay, but deep down he knew he was. He knew he loved his best friend, Michael. Michael made Jeremy feel special and adored. He was handsome and funny. He was Jeremy's world. Even if he managed to leave Christine, it wasn't like Michael would love him back, though. Jeremy didn't have that kind of luck. He washed away his worries with a bottle of vodka he had found in his dad's liquor cabinet. After he had emptied that bottle, he drank more and more until he felt completely worry free. Jeremy's phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Christine. She asked if he wanted to go out. Jeremy ignored it and threw his phone in frustration. He needed to get outside.

Jeremy walked out, looking like a clumsily giraff. He could barely stand up straight when he found himself in front of Michael's house. He had no recollection of how he go there, but once he had, Jeremy smiled and rang the doorbell over and over until a frustrated Michael appeared at the door. 

"Wha- Jeremy?" Michael's expression changed from one of irritation to one of confusion. "Christ, you smell awful. Have you been drinking?" Jeremy nodded dumbly. Michael shook his head and opened the door. "Come on in, you dork."

Jeremy stumbled inside, following Michael to his basement. "I've missed you." Michael admitted. Most of Jeremy's time was wrapped up in playing house with Christine. "I've missed you tooooo." Jeremy replied, smiling warmly at Michael. Michael helped sit Jeremy down on the couch and got him a glass of water. "Why have you been drinking? Your blood alcohol content could probably break some records." Michael teased. He sat beside Jeremy.

"I don't l-*hiccup* I don't love her." Jeremy slurred his words, handing Michael the glass. Michael was stunned. "What?" he asked.

"I'm gay." Jeremy said. "And you're very prettyyyy Micha." Michael shook his head and laughed weakly. "You're drunk."

Jeremy pouted. "I don't love her." He said. A silence fell between them. Jeremy sat up and looked at Michael's face for a moment. He drunkenly kissed Michael.

Michael was taken back but kissed Jeremy too, anyway. He broke away after. "Jeremy...what are you doing?" He asked.

"Kissing you, dummy."

Michael pulled back. "Jeremy no, no this is a bad idea. You're going to regret this in the morning when you're sober." Michael loved Jeremy with all that he had. He wanted to be with him, but this was just the alcohol. There is no way Jeremy could be gay. No way.

Jeremy shook his head. "I've wanted you for forever. And you want me too." He left sloppy kisses down Michael's neck. Michael gently pulled away. "I do, I do, but this isn't how I want our first time to be." Michael admitted. He pressed a kiss to Jeremy's forehead. He laid Jeremy down. "We'll talk about this later. You need to sleep this off..." Michael looked away from Jeremy, filled with so many emotions. He loved Jeremy so much, but if they were going to do anything, Michael wanted Jeremy to be sober. Michael got Jeremy a blanket and left to his bedroom. 

Things were weird. Michael needed space. 

The next morning, Jeremy awoke with a killer headache and more or less wanted to die. He looked around, realizing where he was. "Shit." He groaned. His memory was fuzzy. All he remembered was Michael kissing his head and that he had kissed Michael's neck. Jeremy knew he fucked up, but part of him didn't really regret it. He was glad he finally got the courage to kiss Michael, he just hoped they hadn't done anything more than that. Jeremy slowly sat up. "Michael?!" He called out, instantly regretting it as it made his head hurt even more.

Michael walked down to the basement with a bottle of pain killers and some water. He felt his face heat up as he saw Jeremy. Michael hadn't gotten much sleep. He was flustered. Jeremy obviously must have had some feelings for him to kiss Michael like that, even if he was drunk. Michael did worry though. He cared for Christine and he knew what had happened was wrong. Michael came over to the couch and handed Jeremy the water and two tablets of painkillers. He gave Jeremy a weak smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Like I got hit by a bus." Was Jeremy's pitiful reply.

Jeremy took the pills and drank some water. "I'm really sorry for showing up here." He apologized. "I was really drunk...I don't remember much and I'm sorry if I did anything stupid." Michael flushed. Just thinking about last night made Michael feel a little funny. Jeremy was amazing and Michael was absolutely in love with him, but it was just so wrong. They couldn't be together. Not like that. Not while Jeremy was with Christine....right?

"Ah it's fine. We all do stuff we don't mean when we're drunk." Michael said, shrugging. He smiled weakly and tried to avoid Jeremy's gaze. 

"Like kiss our best friends?" Jeremy asked. He knew Michael remembered. How could he be so calm about it? They had to talk about it at some point. This wasn't something they could shove under the rug. Michael's face turned red. He cleared his throat. "I-I uh...I guess." He stuttered.

Jeremy sat up a little more, trying to get Michael to look at him. "Hey I'm sorry. I fucked up. I know things are still rocky between us since the Squip thing....I....I love you and you mean so fucking much to me and I want you so bad." Jeremy admitted, letting all of his emotions out.

Michael looked at Jeremy with fond eyes. "You want...me?" He asked softly. Never in his wildest dreams could Michael have ever thought they would end up like this...

Jeremy nodded and smiled softly. "I don't want to be without you..." Michael looked down, thinking. Michael was never a selfish person, but just this once...couldn't he be? Michael's eyes met Jeremy's and before he knew it, they were both kissing again. Michael's jacket was torn off him. Jeremy's shirt made it's way to the floor. Clothes were scattered everywhere and the sound of heavy breathing filled the air. Michael laid beneath Jeremy, looking so small....so pure.

 

Once the two of them had both reached their climaxes, Jeremy and Michael laid in each other's arms. Jeremy pressed gently kisses to every hickey he had left on Michael's neck. His eyes met Michael's, only to see them full of sadness. "What is it?" He asked softly. Jeremy held Michael to his chest. "What have we done, Jeremy?" Michael asked softly. "You're with someone else...Christine..." Jeremy sighed and ran his fingers gently through Michael's hair. "I know...I want you though. I want you and only you." He murmured gently. "I'm gay." He admitted. "I will fix things. And it will be only us one day." Jeremy promised. Michael sighed. Why couldn't that day be today? 

Michael buried himself into Jeremy's warmth. They would figure it out. For now, Michael was allowed to be selfish. H was allowed to be with Jeremy. He was allowed to be happy...

Wasn't everybody?

......


	2. Hard Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst will be coming

The next week after Jeremy and Michael had hooked up was awkward to say the least. Everyone at the lunch table saw the hickeys on Michael's neck. 

"Who got a piece of you, Mickey?" Rich asked, smirking. "Was it that guy in Chem? I knew he had a thing for you..."

"Or was it Jamie in Lit?" Asked Jenna.

"Ooh! Or Tyler from home room?" Asked Brooke.

"Can we drop it?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh my gosh....was it that guy who was hitting on you at Jake's party?" Jenna asked again, looking at Michael in horror.

Michael's face was completely red. "God, no! It was nobody!" He lied, burying his face in his hands. Jeremy squeezed Michael's thigh under the table before he pulled his hand away and wrapped an arm around Christine. The sight made Michael feel sick. 

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "We are your friends Michael. Why can't you tell us?" 

Michael glanced at Jeremy before replying. "Guys it's no big deal. I really don't want to talk about it...please?" Everyone nodded and eventually let it go. 

Christine looked at Jeremy with a worried expression. "He didn't even tell you?" She whispered. "It must have been bad...." Jeremy felt terrible for lying to Christine, but god he couldn't leave her....she'd be heartbroken. She'd hate him...

 

Lunch finished and days past. The affair had been going on for several months when Jeremy and Michael were finally about to go on a date. Michael and Jeremy ditched lunch one day to fool around in an empty class room.

Jeremy pressed Michael gently up against a wall and kissed him slowly. Michael ran his hand through Jeremy's hair and stood on his toes to reach Jeremy's height. 

"Chem project?" Michael asked once they broke away. "I just wanted to get my hands on you. I've missed you. We haven't really gotten to do anything in a while." Jeremy held Michael's hands. Michael nodded. Although he wanted nothing more than to be with Jeremy, it killed him to know he was getting in the was of Jeremy and Christine.

Michael kissed the corner of Jeremy's mouth, standing up on his toes to do so. "Yeah.... I love you...I guess it's just hard knowing that you're cheating on Christine over me." Michael looked down. Jeremy held Michael close. "It'll be okay." He murmured. "Are we still on for tonight?" Michael asked. He and Jeremy were planning on going out for dinner. This would be their first actual date.

"Of course." Jeremy smiled and pressed a kiss to Michael's forehead. "I'll meet you at Charlie's at 6." Michael nodded and smiled.

 

After school, Michael got home to change before he headed over to the restaurant. He was so excited. No, he wasn't proud of what they were doing, but Michael knew that he was loved and that he was happy with Jeremy. 

Michael wore a blue button up and drove over to the restaurant. He got a table for the two of them and waited...and waited...and waited. No texts. No calls. Nothing. 

By the time the restaurant was going to close, Michael still hadn't heard from Jeremy. He left the restaurant, pissed off and sad.

Michael drove to Jeremy's house. Jeremy's dad was out on a business trip. Michael opened the door and felt fucking sick. 

Jeremy was on the couch with Christine. She was shirtless and it wasn't hard to imagine what they were doing. 

"Jesus Christ!" Michael yelled. He looked away as Christine pulled on her shirt. 

"Michael, I-" 

"You two have fun. I'll talk to you later." Michael turned around. He slammed the door, probably knocking something off the wall. 

Michael drove home. He went to the basement, lit a blunt, and laid on his couch. He unbuttoned his shirt. Fuck Jeremy. Why have one partner when you could have a guy and a girl, right? 

 

Michael skipped school on Monday.

And Tuesday.

And Wednesday.

And ignored all of Jeremy's calls. 

He was done. 

Michael Mell was officially done with Jeremy Heere.


	3. You Are The Thing I Can't Bare To Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy visits Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TITLE IS FROM A SONG IN THE LAST FIVE YEARS BC IM MUSICAL TRASH

Jeremy was miserable. 

Michael had been gone for days and wasn't answering his phone. 

Jeremy was at his locker with Christine.  
"I don't understand why this is such a big deal to him. We're dating." Christine frowned. "What's going on?" She asked. 

"Can we please not talk about this right now? I've gotta go talk to him." Jeremy walked past her, leaving to go home. Jeremy was being a complete dick, and he knew that. He was irritated, mostly with himself. Jeremy drove off towards Michael's house. They couldn't keep avoiding this.

 

Michael took a long inhale from his blunt, letting smoke poor out his nose. He had been crying. Michael's eyes were red from weed and his tears. He had his headphones on. He couldn't hear Jeremy walk down the steps to the basement. 

"Michael?" Jeremy called. Michael flinched, but took off his head phones. He refused to look at Jeremy, focusing on finishing his blunt. "What do you want?" Michael asked. He didn't sound angry. He just didn't care.

"You haven't been to school. You won't answer my calls...I miss you." Jeremy said, walking over to Michael. 

Michael scoffed. "You missed our date to fuck Christine. You told me you weren't interested in her." 

"Well she is my girlfriend."

"Yeah? Well then what the fuck are we?!" Michael put out his blunt and stood in front of Jeremy. "You're selfish. You just want it all don't you?!" Michael yelled.

"Micha, I-" 

"Shut up! I have given you so many chances. It's either her or me. If you don't tell her I sure as hell will." 

The room fell silent. 

"I'm so tired, Jeremy." Tears fell down Michael's face. He lifted his head to face Jeremy. "I'm so tired of not being enough for you." Michael could feel himself shaking. 

Jeremy reached out to hold Michael's hand. "You're right. I've been being a total dick." He sighed. "I love you more than anything though. You're the one I want to be with."

"Then why are you still with her?" Michael croaked.

Jeremy sighed. "I think I'm just scared to accept that this is the life I want. You are the thing I cannot bare to lose in this world, Michael." Tears slipped down both of the boy's cheeks. 

"You have to tell her. This will hurt her more than just breaking up with her ever would." Michael said softly. "I...You're my world. And I love you. I just can't keep playing these games." 

Jeremy nodded. He understood that. Michael had enough to deal with. 

"I'll tell her. I promise. Right now, though, I just really need to hold you." Jeremy whimpered. 

Michael's face fell. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy and buried his face in the crook of Jeremy's neck. 

"I love you." He whispered softly.

"I love you too."


	4. Jeremy Confesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy tells Christine the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT ;-;

After Jeremy and Michael's heated discussion, Jeremy knew he had to come clean. He was hurting too many people with his lies. 

Jeremy woke up next to Michael, their bodies intertwined. He had messed things up so badly. He was so in love with Michael, but he had hurt him so much. Jeremy pressed a gently kiss to Michael's forehead. Michael laid in Jeremy's embrace, his lips formed in the shape of a pout. He looked like an absolute angel. His warm, coffee colored skin was dotted with tiny freckles. He had long lashes that fluttered as he dreamed. How did Jeremy manage to get so lucky? He swore to himself he'd never hurt Michael like that ever again. Michael already had to deal with so much...Jeremy of all people knew that the best. 

Jeremy nuzzled into Michael's warm body. He closed his eyes and let himself relax, knowing the day ahead of him would be very stressful. 

 

                                                                                                                  -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After Jeremy and Michael had both woken up, Jeremy kissed Michael and headed out. He had called Christine and asked her to meet him for coffee. Jeremy tried to calm his nerves. He chewed his bottom lip and fiddled with the end of his shirt. He knew that he had to break things off with her and tell Christine the truth, but that didn't make it any easier. He sat down and waited for Christine. The door to the coffee shop opened up and Christine walked inn, looking distraught, but still as flawless as ever. "Jeremy?"

Jeremy gave Christine a nervous smile and stood up. He pulled out a chair for Christine and let her sit down. "What's wrong? What did you need to talk about?" She asked, reaching to hold Jeremy's hand. Jeremy let out a shaky sigh. 

"Christine...You know I think you're amazing, right? and that you mean a lot to me?"

Christine's brows furrowed. "Yeah. Of course. Why?" 

Jeremy sighed and squeezed Christine's hand. "I...I think I'm gay. Well...I know I'm gay. I'm in love with Michael. And...And he and I have been fooling around for a while. But it was my fault! He...He's wanted me to come clean from the beginning." Silence fell between them. "You're such a great girl, Christine. You really are and I'm so sorry that I haven't been honest with you. I want us to be friends. I want to keep you in my life. I know this is a lot and I get it if you're mad at me, but please don't be upset with Michael." Jeremy begged. 

Christine sighed and shook her head, running a hand through her hair. "I guess I'm just in shock. " Christine pulled herself away. "Jeremy...why? Why didn't you just tell me?" 

Jeremy sighed. "I was scared you'd hate me. I was selfish." 

"You really were." Christine said honestly. "I'm not mad that you're gay. That's completely fine. I just wish you hadn't...used me. You could have just told me the truth, but instead you cheated on me. You cheated on me with our friend!" Christine was visibly upset. Almost in tears at that point, she stood up. "I need space." Christine got up and rushed out of the coffee shop. 

Jeremy felt sick. He knew he had messed up, but it was painful to see what he had done to his friends. 

Jeremy felt tears begin to roll down his face. He'd really fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry that I've taken so long to update this story. I've been pretty sad and my writers block has been so bad. I promise I'll try to update more!!!


	5. It's Gonna Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IM BAD AT UPDATING PLS LOVE ME ALSO PLS COMMENT BC IT MAKES ME HAPPY

Jeremy felt like hell. Michael had called the next day to see how he was doing and ended up coming over and cuddling Jeremy. 

Michael laid in Jeremy's arms. His head laid on Jeremy's chest while Jeremy wrapped his arms around him. Their legs were intertwined and one of Michaels hands laid under Jeremy's shirt, placed on Jeremy's hip. 

"She has a right to be upset. Christine is our friend. I'm sure she has a lot to process right now." Michael said softly, looking up at Jeremy.

Jeremy sighed, running his fingers through Michael's hair. "I know. I feel like a terrible person, though." 

Michael sighed. "You're only human. You made a mistake and you know that. You should have been honest with her, but that doesn't mean you can't be happy. It's up to her now." 

Jeremy nodded and moved to lay on his side so he could hold Michael closer. He had his arms around Michael's waist. "Yeah... you're right." Jeremy buried his head into the crook of Michael's neck. 

Michael closed his eyes, embracing the warmth Jeremy's body gave off. "Now we can be together." He said softly. Michael could feel Jeremy give a small smile against his skin. 

"Yeah." Jeremy pressed a kiss to Michael's neck. 

Michael beamed. He pulled back a bit so that he could admire Jeremy's face. Michael placed his hand on Jeremy's cheek and smiled fondly at him. He tucked a stray hair behind Jeremy's ear as he gazed at him in admiration. Michael adored the contrast between Jeremy's pale complexion and his own tan exterior. Michael let his thumb graze over Jeremy's cheek bone before he leaned in to kiss Jeremy slowly. 

Jeremy felt his insides fill with warmth. Michael always had a way to make him feel loved. 

"Ah I haven't even asked you to be my boyfriend yet. I'm totally messing this up." Jeremy covered his face with embarrassment. He pulled his hands away to reveal that his cheeks were pink.

Michael smiled, a small dimple becoming present on his cheek. "No you aren't. Just ask me, you dork." He moved to loop his arms around Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy nodded. "Okay, okay. Michael, will you be my boyfriend?" 

Michael laughed softly. They were laying in each other's arms! In what world could Michael ever say no to Jeremy? 

"Of course." Michael smiled and kissed Jeremy gently on the cheek. 

Jeremy nuzzled his nose against Michael's. "You're all I've ever wanted." He said, gazing fondly into Michael's eyes. 

Michael let his hands run up Jeremy's shirt, reveling in the warmth Jeremy gave off. Jeremy squirmed and let out a surprised laugh. Michael giggled and tickled Jeremy's sides.

"Ah! Michael!" Jeremy laughed, trying to push Michael's hands away. Michael laughed and finally stopped, pulling away. Jeremy laid on his back, trying to relax his breathing. Michael hovered over Jeremy, bumping noses with him as he attempted to give Jeremy a kiss. 

"Ow! Michael..." Jeremy whined.

"Ah! I'm sorry." Michael pressed tiny kisses all over Jeremy's face. "Forgive meeee." 

Jeremy rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Michael. "I shall. Just this once." Jeremy teased, pressing his face into the crook of Michael's neck. Michael sighed, content. 

Silence fell and the two of them laid in one another's embrace. They both knew that with their new relationship that they would face some obvious challenges, but they were prepared. For the moment, they were willing to ignore all the negative thoughts and would relax. 

 

Once they were back at school, things were noticeably different. Christine had told Jenna, who ended up telling their whole lunch table what happened. This left Jeremy and Michael feeling very isolated. 

"You don't need to deal with this shit. It's my fault anyway." Jeremy said to Michael as they walked to lunch. "Go sit with everyone. I'll find somewhere else." 

Michael frowned. "Oh stop it. I'm not sitting there without you. Let's just give everyone some time to cool off, okay? Besides, lunch is the only time we really get to talk. I need to complain about this guy in chemistry and you're the only one who'll actually care." Michael took Jeremy's hand and squeezed it gently. He gave Jeremy a comforting smile. 

"Okay, okay." Jeremy kissed Michael's cheek and they walked into the lunchroom, finding an unoccupied table to sit at. Michael sat across from Jeremy and complained about Chem class and some asshole named Jared who Michael got paired up with for a project.

Jeremy smiled and nodded, listening to Michael ramble. The two of them played footsie under the table while they spoke, acting like absolute children. 

"He sounds like a dick. I'm sorry." Jeremy said. He took Michael's hand and squeezed his gently. Michael shrugged, but thanked Jeremy for listening.

Being a couple didn't really change anything between the two of them. Jeremy and Michael had finally come clean about their feelings for each other. They were happy together. 

The school day dragged on and at one point in between classes, Michael was stopped in the hallway by a tall, tan skinned, jock. 

"Hey, are you Michael Mell?" The jock asked in a grizzly voice.

"Yeah?" Michael turned away from his locker and was immediately face to face with the bulkiest jock he'd ever seen. 

"You're dating Jeremy Heere." The man stated.

"Uh, yeah. How did y-" Michael was immediately slammed up against the locker, knocking the wind out of him. Michael's books fell to the floor and he was lifted a few inches off the ground by the strength of the jocks grip. Michael hadn't had to deal with bullying like this in a long time. Michael felt sick. 

"Listen to me, faggot, I get that you're gay but you don't need to spread it like a disease. You're a fuckin home wrecker and an absolute slut. You can't even just get with single guys. You have to go and ruin other relationships." The jock's words cut deep. Michael wanted to cry. He tried to push the man away. Michael felt on the brink of a panic attack. 

"Dude, leave the kid alone." Rich had seemingly appeared out of thin air, shoving the jock. 

Jake stood at Rich's side, arms crossed. Michael was shocked that the two of them stood up for him. Michael wasn't sure how the boys felt about him given the situation with Jeremy and Christine. 

Out of shock, the jock let go of Michael, causing him to collapse into a heap on the floor. He desperately attempted to collect his things. Michael was shaking and tears were running down his cheeks on their own accord. 

Jeremy appeared on the seen, eyes immediately falling on Michael. He ran over, sliding on to his knees once he was close.

Michael let out a choked out sob. Through his tearful eyes he could see Jake and Rich rough up the jock. He looked at Jeremy and flung himself into his lovers arms. He sobbed into Jeremy's chest. 

Jeremy had never been more angry in his life. If Jake and Rich weren't already dealing with the jock and if Michael hadn't been in his arms, Jeremy would have destroyed they jock. 

Yes, Jeremy was very lanky and seemingly non-threatening, but when it came to Michael and his safety, Jeremy was a completely different person. Jeremy ran his hands through Michael's hair and murmured comforting words into his ear. 

A teacher eventually separated the jock from Rich and Jake. Since punches hadn't been thrown and no one had been injured, the teens were let off with a warning.

When Rich and Jake had finished talking to the teacher, Jeremy helped Michael up so that they could speak.

"You guys really didn't have to do that for me. Thank you though." Michael sniffled, giving Rich and Jake a small smile.

"Um, we obviously did! That guy was such a dick." Rich said, placing a hand on his hip. 

"And, anyway, you're our friend. No one deserves to have to deal with that shit." Jake said. He wrapped his arm around Rich's waist. 

"I wasn't really sure how you guys felt about me since the whole Jeremy and Christine thing." Michael admitted. Jeremy looked at Michael sympathetically. He knew it wasn't easy for Michael. Jeremy had really gotten them into an awful situation. Jeremy took Michael's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Hey, that's your life. Christine is just hurt. That doesn't mean she doesn't care. She still loves you both and will definitely make sure that asshole gets what's coming to him." Rich explained. "We all look out for each other." Rich nudged Michael with a smile. 

Michael smiled back weakly at Rich and Jake. "Yeah. Thanks again." 

Jake and Rich shrugged. "No problem, Mickey." Jake said. Michael cringed at the nickname but laughed anyway. 

 

Michael managed to hide out in the bathroom till the last class ended. His eyes were red and puffy. He felt awful.

When the bell rang, Michael left and went looking for Jeremy. They planned to go home together and Michael needed Jeremy to comfort him. Michael stood at his locker and waited for Jeremy, smiling when he finally saw him. 

Jeremy hugged Michael and buried his face into his hair. "How are you feeling?" Jeremy asked softly, pulling away to admire Michael's face. He tucked a curl behind Michael's ear.

"Tired and stressed. I just wanna go home and curl up with you." Michael admitted.

Jeremy nodded and pressed a quick kiss to Michael's forehead. He took Michael's hand and they walked out to the car. 

 

Michael waited as Jeremy unlocked his front door. Michael fidgeted with his shirt sleeves and lifted his head at the sound of the door u locking. He stepped inside and smiled. Michael took off his shoes before following Jeremy to his room.

Michael wasn't in his usual joking mood. He was shocked. He hadn't had to deal with bullying in a while. He thought he was through with that. Michael climbed into Jeremy's bed immediately and curled up on his side.

Jeremy followed behind Michael and wrapped his arms around him. "Do you want to talk?" He asked Michael tentatively. 

Michael shrugged weakly and turned around to face Jeremy. "I...I forgot how much this hurts." He croaked. Michael felt tears flow freely again. 

Jeremy's heart fell at the sight of Michael's tears. Jeremy wiped them away and kissed Michael's forehead. "Kids are assholes. You are so good. You're so kind and pure. When people see that kind of greatness, they want to take it away. I'm so sorry that he hurt you baby." Jeremy said, comforting Michael.

Michael laid in Jeremy's arms. He could almost feel the scars on his arms throbbing. Michael wanted to get better. He didn't want to hurt himself anymore. Feelings like this, though, made it very difficult. 

Jeremy ran his hand up and down Michael's back. "You're my whole world. You've done nothing wrong, okay?" Jeremy murmured softly. 

Michael nodded and buried his head in Jeremy's chest. 

Jeremy held Michael tight and sighed. He felt so horrible for putting Michael in that situation. Jeremy pressed a kiss to Michael's head and relaxed. Things had to get better from there.


End file.
